theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Abbott
}} Kyle Jenkins Abbott (born Christian Victor Newman) is a character on The Young and the Restless, currently portrayed by Michael Mealor. He has previously been played by Lachlan Buchanan 2015-2016, Blake Hood from 2012-2013 and Hartley Sawyer from 2013-2014. Garrett Ryan played a younger Kyle from 2010-2012. Biography Kyle is the son of Jack Abbott and Diane Jenkins. He has two brothers, John Abbott III, who is deceased, and Keemo Volien Abbott, he was Born January 5, 1991. Early Years Kyle was originally thought to be the child of Victor Newman, because Diane took Victor's sperm when they divorced, but Victor's current wife switched the sperm with Jack's. Diane renamed her son Kyle Jenkins Abbott after her father. Once Kyle was revealed to be Jack's son, a bitter custody battle ensued. Jack was granted visitation, but immediately questioned Diane's motives as she was planning on winning Jack back from his marriage to Phyllis Summers. Diane has set up a plan to accuse Phyllis of arson and attempted murder by setting the Abbott pool house on fire. Phyllis convinced Jack that Diane set her up so that she could have him, and they resolved to expose Diane - to such lengths that Jack took Diane to bed and seduced her into a confession. Phyllis was acquitted, then found the note that Diane had written to pay a bum to call Phyllis away from the wedding. Jack and Phyllis used this as blackmail to get Diane to turn over custody of Kyle. However, due to the friction caused by Jack working for Jabot Cosmetics and Phyllis working for Newman Enterprises, Jack eventually gave his son Kyle back to Diane. Diane soon left town with Kyle. Kyle's Visit and Move In early 2010, as an arranged surprise for Jack from his new wife Emily Peterson, Kyle (along with Diane) made a brief visit and became reacqainted with his father. Once his mother decided they were staying in GC, Kyle applied to Walnut Grove Academy. In November, Kyle was pissed when Diane told him she was leaving him with a babysitter while Diane flew to New York for a job interview. Seconds after Diane walked out the door, Kyle discovered Phyllis' scathing ''Restless Style'' article on his mother. Kyle told his babysitter that he was going to take his laptop up to his room and then snuck out of the Genoa City Athletic Club. Kyle went to the Abbott mansion where he gave Phyllis the cold shoulder and demanded that Jack tell him if the Restless Style article Phyllis wrote was true. Jack asked Phyllis for a moment alone with Kyle and then told him they would discuss the matter when Diane returned from her trip. He then sent Kyle upstairs to check out his newly redesigned room. Jack called Diane to bring her up to speed. Diane swore to never try to keep Jack and Kyle apart again. Phyllis overheard Jack tell Diane he wouldn't let anything come between him and his son. Kyle came back downstairs and told Jack if he wanted to hang with Phyllis, he'd be in his room. Jack told Phyllis she should probably go home for the evening. Kyle called Phyllis out to Jack. Diane called and Kyle asked for the phone. He asked his mother point-blank if she really was a homewrecking arsonist. End of childhood, Adult years, and departure Diane Jenkins admitted to doing some things in her youth that she was not proud of and said Phyllis Summers used elements of Diane's past to write the article. Kyle had heard enough and hung up then asked Jack Abbott to take him to school. Kyle went over to "Restless Style" and asked his Uncle Billy Abbott to forbid Phyllis from writing anything else about his mother. Billy told his nephew that the best he could do is give him a heads up if his mother was about to get trounced in print again. Phyllis called Jack to let him know Kyle had skipped school and was at the magazine's offices. In December 2010 after Victor Newman left the coffeehouse, Kyle pleaded with his mom to let them go stay at the Newman ranch. Diane changed the subject and reminded Kyle that his ride was ready to take him to hockey practice. Diane warned Kyle not to mention Victor's offer to Jack when Jack picked up Kyle from hockey practice. Kyle said he knew that Victor and Jack were enemies. In 2011, Kyle resided in Genoa City, while both of his parents were being investigated by the SEC for plotting against Victor and making money off his stocks after making the world believe that he died. His mother, Diane, sent him to boarding school in Switzerland without informing Jack because she was planning on faking her own murder and then joining her son. She also pleaded with Victor to sign the custody papers for Kyle if anything were to ever happen to her. It is unknown whether Diane was just following Adam Newman's orders in her faked murder plot, or if she really did want Victor to have custody of Kyle over Jack. Then, Jack found out that Diane sent Kyle away the night that she was actually murdered. After Diane's death, Jack tracked Kyle down under his alias, Timothy Bilton, and went to Switzerland to bring his son home. Jack then had to tell Kyle that his mother was killed. While his father was under investigation, Kyle stole Jack's Harvard class ring that the police were looking for as evidence. He reasoned that he already had his mother taken away from him, and he wanted to keep his dad. Later, Victor showed Jack the custody papers that Diane made him sign, and Jack was infuriated at Victor and his deceased ex-wife for trying to take his son away from him. Jack vowed to fight to keep Kyle with his biological family. Kyle and Jack revealed to everyone that Kyle would be moving to New York to attend a hockey boarding school, and he left two weeks later. Kyle returned in 2012 as a young adult to attend the christening of his cousin. Upon seeing that Jack and Nikki, the woman responsible for his mother's death, were in a relationship, he expressed his anger and distaste towards them, claiming they were bashing Diane's memory. Kyle then went to Victor to ask if he could move in at the Newman Ranch and work at Newman Enterprises, to which Victor accepted both. Kyle then began dating Eden Baldwin. When Victor went missing and his new wife, Sharon Newman, took over, Kyle moved back in with his father. Kyle and Eden eventually broke up, and Kyle offered his support to Summer Newman. Summer formed an obsessive crush on Kyle and tried to seduce him. Kyle was resistant at first, but eventually gave things a try with Summer. The relationship was stopped though when Summer learned she was Jack's daughter (she wasn't, but Sharon had switched Summer's paternity test to make it look like Jack was Summer's father). Kyle left town in early 2014 to head up another division of Jabot. Return and supporting Summer Kyle returns in February 2015 during a massive snow storm. He is confused for Summer's "missing" husband Austin Travers. Paul asks Kyle what he is doing out their, and Kyle says his car got stuck, and he fell into a ravine when he went to get help. Kevin Fisher and Mariah Copeland offer to move Kyle's car, while Kyle is taken to the hospital. Abby sees him, and Kyle jokes about how he was going to crash Abby's killer party. Kyle gets a clean bill of health from the doctor, and Abby asks how he fell into a ravine and not get a single scratch on him. Kyle quips that it is luck of the Abbott's. Kyle visits Jack, who is happy to see him back in town. Kyle is thankful that Victor saved Jack's life. When he comes back into the waiting area, Summer, Kevin, Mariah, Abby, and Noah Newman are there. He gets his keys back, and Noah tells Kyle that he was at the Abbott cabin, and Kyle denies it. Kevin asks Kyle about the bloody rag they found in his trunk. Kyle says he had a boxing match, and got hit in the nose. Kyle asks why he feels like he is being accused of something, and then asks what really happened to Austin. Abby thinks they should tell Kyle, but Mariah says that too many people already know. An officer comes by to talk to Summer, and while that is happening out of the room, the group tells Kyle how they think Summer killed Austin, and they staged it to look like an accident. Summer comes back and says that Austin's body was found in a wrecked car. Abby wonders if Austin could have survived, and died by crashing an abandoned car; but Mariah brings up that Austin had no pulse. Summer is asked to identify the body, and the group stays in the waiting room. After Summer identifies Austin's body, she heads to the chapel to mourn him. After a whole, Kyle leaves to check on Summer. Kyle sits with Summer, and listens to her talk about Austin. Kyle says he regrets he wasn't in town sooner, and Summer says this isn't his fault. As Kyle comforts Summer, he remembers that he was at the Abbott cabin that night and saw everyone sleeping through the window. Kyle stays with Summer at her place all night, and is there to comfort her when she first wakes up. After Phyllis hear about Austin's death, she comes over to comfort Summer. Kyle suggests doing a memorial to say good-bye to Austin. Summer says she doesn't think she could go through with it, and Phyllis tells Summer she will take care of everything. After Summer goes back to sleep on the couch, Phyllis questions Kyle on the timing of his arrival. Kyle confronts Abby and says he knows about her affair with Austin. Abby asks Kyle who he told, Kyle says he told no one, but he did confront Austin. Kyle says it got physical, and Abby accuses Kyle of killing Austin. They were briefly interrupted by a text Noah sent Kyle, before Kyle explained to Abby that he watched her and Austin to make sure the affair wasn't a one time then, and then confronted Austin after Abby left. Austin had begged Kyle not to say anything to Summer, and Kyle hit him in the face. He then gave Austin a towel to clean himself up. Kyle told Abby he got her invitation to the party, and planned to show up before he fell into the ravine. Kyle and Abby continue arguing about her affair with Austin, and Abby asks Kyle not to tell Summer about the affair. At the memorial, Kyle arrives and sees Abby putting Austin's picture out. He taunts her about it, and Abby asks Kyle why he hates her so much. Kyle says he doesn't hate her; he just hates what she did to Summer. After Abby goes back inside, Noah tells Kyle he saw him in the background of Austin's video of Abby. Kyle tells Noah he isn't playing games with him, and advises him not to pick a fight. As the memorial gets underway, Nick and Mariah talk about Austin, and then Summer gets up and talks about Austin. She pauses and then suddenly accuses Abby of sleeping with Austin. Abby runs out of the church in tears, and Mariah accuses Kyle of knowing about the affair. Summer asks Kyle if he knew, and he reluctantly admits he did. Summer asks who else knew, and guesses that Mariah knew because of her and Abby's private talk at the cabin, and that Kevin knew as well. Summer continues to have a meltdown, and Jack and Phyllis order everyone out of the church. Outside, Mariah, Kevin, and Courtney continue to accuse Kyle of Austin's murder. Kyle snaps that they don't even know who they are protecting, and that they could be protecting themselves. Mariah, Kevin, Kyle, and Courtney storm into the Abbot cabin and accuse Abby of Austin's murder. Abby says she didn't do it, and says that they all have as much motive as she did. Abby says Mariah could of been jealous that Austin chose to cheat with her instead of Mariah. She turns to Kyle and says he could have done it because he wants Summer for himself, or that Kevin could killed Austin because he was jealous of Mariah and Austin's friendship. Abby opens the armoire and the group sees that a message reading "I know what happened here" is written on the mirror. They wonder who could have wrote it, and Courtney takes a picture of it. Summer and Noah go to the Abbott Cabin where Kyle, Mariah, Kevin, and Courtney are. Courtney tells Summer that she didn't kill Austin, and Kevin and Noah say the blood on the towel was Austin's. Kyle explains that he punched Austin, but Mariah and Noah are still skeptic because he lied about the blood being Austin's and also lied about being in town. Kyle's explains that he wanted solid proof before he told Summer about the affair. Abby comes out of the back room, and Summer charges at Abby. Noah holds her back, and Abby runs out of the cabin holds her back and Abby runs out of the cabin. After everyone else leaves, Kyle tries to comfort Summer by assuring her that she deserves better than Austin, and Summer tells him she doesn't want to talk about Austin. Kyle asks Summer to let him help her through this, and assures her he isn't going anywhere. After Summer leaves, Kyle wipes the message off of the mirror. Kyle and Summer are at Crimson Lights when Summer finds another lipstick message has been written on her compact mirroR. Summer summons everyone to the Abbott cabin, and demands to know who wrote it. Summer starts accusing Abby, who runs away. Kyle follows her, and tried to manipulate Abby into saying she wrote the message. Abby is furious with Kyle and leaves. When Abby is attacked, Kyle goes to make sure she is alright. Noah asks Kyle where he was, and Summer defends Kyle. Kyle becomes suspicious when Ben Rayburn moves to the Athletic club to keep a close eye on Abby. He implies to Victoria Newman that Abby and Stitch have feelings for each other. Despite the tension between the two, Kyle and Abby both attend Jack and Phyllis' engagement party, and are able to be cordial. Kevin finds a video on Austin that reveals he was doing an expose on the Newmans and Abbotts. This widens the suspects to anyone who wouldn't want the documentary exposed. The group sees that Ben did a video interview with Austin, even though he says he had no idea what Austin was doing. Sharon Newman becomes a suspect when she tried to steal Austin's computer, and admits she said some bad things about the Newman family. Summer and Kyle become convinced that Sharon is the one who killed Austin, but Noah and Mariah adamantly defend their mother. Kyle even goes so far to breaks into Sharon's house and write a lipstick message on Sharon's mirror, hoping to scare her into confessing. When Noah, Mariah, and Dylan McAvoy find out, they are furious with Kyle. Courtney and Noah get engaged, but she is late to the wedding. The group get a text from Courtney that tells them to come to the cabin. Once they get to the cabin, Abby finds Courtney dead in the armoire. Feeling like they are out of the options, the group notify the police and tell Paul about Austin's murder and the cover up. Kyle points the finger at Sharon and tells Paul she had the most motive. Kyle stays with Summer to protect her, and they end up making love. Kyle later finds Sharon and forces her back into her house. Paul arrests Sharon, and Kyle and Summer assume Sharon is guilty and they are safe. Newman & Jabot Merge Kyle initially resists the idea of working at Jabot, but decides to step up when Jack and Victor merge their companies. Kyle, along with the rest of the Abbott's, are shocked by Jack's newfound friendship with Victor. Kyle also attempts to woo Summer on a date, and Summer is uncomfortable because she did the same thing with Austin. Summer upsets Kyle, and he runs into Jack. Jack gives him the keys to his Ferrari, which Kyle gladly accepts. The two end up in an accident, and both Jack and Kyle recover just fine. Kyle also puts a lot of focus into his work at Jabot to prevent the Newman's from completely taking over the company. Jack plots with Kyle and Billy to have Victor arrested for embezzlement, and the plan is incredibly successful. Kyle and Summer start to reconnect and Kyle feels bad over what he has done to hurt Summer's grandfather. Victor is released from jail, and knows th Abbotts set up, which only makes him more determined to do after them. Summer and Kyle agree to stay out of their families drama. The Killer revealed Michael, Mariah, and Kevin are able to proof Sharon is innocent and she is released. As the group ponder what to do now that they know the killer is still out there, they all get a text on their phones. Kevin wants to go check it out, and when Kyle and Noah can't stop him, they come with him. Stitch shows up and admonishes the group for walking into danger. Fen reveals himself, and says he is the one, who sent the text message. Fen explains that he had been blackmailed info drugging everyone at the cabin because he had backed into the school's computer and changed his grade. Fem gave all the evidence he has to Paul, who later claimed it was linked to drug lord named Marco Annicelli, though he later said there wasn't enough evidence to tie Marco to the murders. Summer and Kyle caught Tobias Gray, a former employee of Jabot, watching them, but Tobias claimed he wasn't spying on them. Tobias later crashed a celebration and claimed to have dirt on Victor. Billy forcibly removed Tobias from the party? but Tobias ended up in an accident. Summer, Kyle, and Abby snuck into to see Tobias, who said they should know something, but died before he could finish telling them. Kevin and Mariah found copies of flash drives in Tobias's room, and everyone felt sure he was the killer and was content with leaving it alone. One night, Summer had a nightmare about the cabin. Later, she ran into detective Mark Harding, and heard his ringtone. Summer remembered she heard that ringtone at the cabin that night, and stormed off to confront Harding. Harding died during a stand off between Paul and Dylan. Kyle and Summer continued their relationship, but Kyle started spending a lot of time in New York, and didn't come back for Valentine's Day. Betraying Jack In December 2017, Ashley called a meeting of the board to have Jack voted out at CEO, and have her replace him. Kyle voted from afar and voted against his own father to Jack’s surprise and distress. Jack left Kyle several messages, wanting to know why he voted against him. Jack later discovered Kyle and Victor has been in contact and appeared to be conspiring against Jack. In March 2018, Kyle returned to Genoa City to visit Victor in the hospital. He later shows up at the Walnut Grove Bicentennial where Jack confronted him, demanding answers. Jack was soon arrested for Victor’s attempted murder and Kyle visited Jack in jail. Kyle called Jack out on his obsession with Victor and the way he treated Ashley. Kyle wondered what a guard would think of he found out the way Jack was ranting about Victor. Jack wondered what Kyle had done, and Kyle slyly said he hadn’t done anything yet. Kyle told Ashley he was going to fill in as CEO while Jack was in jail. He told Ashley that he hoped that Jack would beat the charges. Kyle later went to check on GC Buzz, a subsidiary of Jabot, where he knew Mariah worked. Mariah was surprised to see Kyle and hoped that meant Summer wasn’t coming back as well. Kyle said Summer hasn’t shared her plans with him, and asked about Mariah and Kevin. Mariah said she and Kevin are still pals, but he moved to Oregon. She wondered what Kyle was doing at GC Buzz, and Kyle said he was acting CEO and came to check on a subsidiary of Jabot. Mariah wished him luck, but Kyle wanted to spend some time catching up with Mariah. Mariah told Kyle he didn’t like her. Kyle said he always thought Mariah didn’t like him, and Mariah said she didn’t, but relented and she and Kyle had some coffee and talked. Later on, Kyle announced that he planned to take Jabot public, and convinced Lauren to side with him by promising her that he would release Fenmore's from under Jabot's umbrella. None of this sat well with his family at all, so they all teamed up to stop him. At the emergency board meeting, Kyle's IPO scheme was on the verge of success, but then Jack popped up, having been released from prison, and promptly put Kyle in his place. Crimes Committed *Assaulted Fenmore Baldwin (2013). *Committed corporate espionage (2013-2014). *Punched Austin Travers (2015). *Complicit in covering up the murder of Austin Travers (2015). *Broke into Sharon Newman's house and wrote a threatening message on her mirror. (2015). *Accomplice in framing Victor Newman for felony embezzlement (2015). *Took over Jack's position as CEO of Jabot and attempted to take Jabot public (2018). Maladies and Injuries *Allegedly fell into a ravine. *Punched by Noah Newman. *Injured shoulder in Jack Abbott's Ferrari when it veered off the road. Quote(s): (Kyle talking with Abby) Kyle: Clean bill of health Abby: Yeah, the doctor already told me. Kyle Don't they have some kind of oath prohibiting that kind of spillage? Abby: I'm your emergency contact. Kyle: Note to self -- change that. Abby: But we're cousins. Kyle: Yeah, no offense, Abby, but, um, you have a big mouth. References Category:Current characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Abbott family